


верность

by dissania



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dark Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, Out of Character, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dissania/pseuds/dissania
Summary: Яркий, звенящий нежными колокольчиками тёплый голос и сияющее здоровым румянцем улыбающееся лицо. А в ответ им — взгляд мёртвой рыбы и бледные щёки. Хару любила Тсунаёши, а он её — нет. Но он слишком устал говорить ей, что его бесполезно любить. Пусть радуется, пусть берёт его за сухие руки, пусть обнимает тощее костлявое тело — ему не жалко.
Relationships: Miura Haru/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 4





	1. акт первый

_//Autant que toi sans doute, il te sera fidèle Et constant jusqu'à la mort.//  
//Как ты ему верна, тебе он будет верен и не изменит до конца.//_

Яркий, звенящий нежными колокольчиками тёплый голос и сияющее здоровым румянцем улыбающееся лицо. А в ответ им — взгляд мёртвой рыбы и бледные щёки. Хару любила Тсунаёши, а он её — нет. Но он слишком устал говорить ей, что его бесполезно любить. Пусть радуется, пусть берёт его за сухие руки, пусть обнимает тощее костлявое тело — ему не жалко.

Хару стреляет пистолетиками из пальцев, целясь в его сердце, а он держит в руках холодный метал и метит прямо в лоб очередной _«цели»_. Тсунаёши не убивает людей, он разбирается с _«заказами»_. Его репетитор кивает и довольно хмыкает, таинственно пряча глаза в полях шляпы. Юношу тошнит от вида крови, но в уставших глазах ни капли сожаления, просто аллергичный зуд. Он бросает новый пистолет прямо к лакированным туфлям и уходит с заброшенного завода, чихает, давясь пылью и брезгливо толкает покрытые плесенью двери. А Реборн возится с ним, как с птенцом: находит _«цель»_ и приносит прямо ему на блюдечко. _«Держи — стреляй!»_ И он стреляет. _«Вот, хороший мальчик»._ Тсунаёши не маньяк, ему просто всё равно. Главное, чтобы на мозги не капали постоянные _«ты наследник, ты должен»_. Ничего он никому не должен. Забирайте хоть сейчас эту итальянскую кровь из его жил и проваливайте. Но он слишком устал, чтобы сопротивляться.

— Я вернулся. — Он снимает пыльные кроссовки с ног, здоровается с матерью. — Нет, я не голоден, — моет руки и идёт в свою комнату. Просто хочет закрыть глаза и уснуть. И снов ему не надо, пусть только спокойная тишина подольше укроет его в своих зыбучих песках. — Хару, уходи, — произносит он, вздыхая на энергичный топот ног в белых гольфах.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Тсуна-сан! — улыбается так широко, так ослепительно, что даже свет лампочек в люстре меркнет позади. — Почему ты сегодня снова задержался и на мои звонки не отвечал? — дует она свои щёчки, совсем как ребёнок, деланно ставит руки в бока и смешно хмурится. С её большими глазами выглядит неубедительно.

— Задержался у репетитора, — бросил он, снимая светлый пиджак и небрежно кинув его на стул, тут же завалился на скрипучую кровать. — Звонков он не любит. — Хару кивнула и упала рядом с ним, примостившись на краюшке, уложила голову на сложенные руки и смотрела.

— Уходи, твои родители будут волноваться. — Он открыл один глаз, окидывая безразличным взглядом невинное лицо из-за плеча.

— Не будут, — фыркнула она, мотнув головой. — Никогда не волнуются.

— Выключи свет, — смирившись, выдыхает он и закрывает глаза. Матрас скрипит, маленькие ступни в несколько быстрых шагов преодолевают расстояние до выключателя. Щелчок, и снова тихий топот, скрип пружин. Тсунаёши опять вздыхает и переворачивается с живота на бок. Ему всё равно. Ему не жалко. Пускай обнимает его, цепляясь тонкими пальцами за рубашку. Пускай переплетает их ноги, подвигается ближе и мягко чмокает в щёку.

— Спокойной ночи, Тсуна-сан.

Пускай спит в его кровати, полностью одетая. Он устал, говорить что-то вразрез.

Хару любит Тсунаёши. Таскается каждый день в его школу, провожает и встречает, бесцеремонно хватает за руку и ведёт куда-то «на свидание». Без стука входит в его дом, как в свой, помогает готовить ужин матери и дожидается в комнате, читая его книги и мангу, иногда прибирается и бережно складывает разбросанные вещи в шкаф. Обнимает когда захочет, переплетает тёплые пальцы с остывшими и целует в холодные щёки и лоб.

— Почему не целуешь? — наконец спрашивает он, указывая пальцем на свои губы. И Хару улыбается, хватая за уши и зарываясь носом в его отросшие волосы.

— Потому что не любишь, — целует она его в чёлку и отстраняется, щёлкнув по носу. Тсунаёши смотрит в её большие глаза и не понимает.

Хару не садится на его колени, обнимая, словно душит, за шею, не залезает тонкими пальцами под рубашку, не проводит ногтями по ключицам, не оставляет собственнических засосов на шее и в губы тоже не целует. Не говорит всем своим видом _«он мой!»_ и не представляет подружкам. Хотя таким, как он, вряд ли захочет хвастаться хоть кто-нибудь. Но она всё равно почему-то рядом, почему-то обнимает его и нежно целует, почему-то спит с ним в одной постели, не снимая ни рубашки, ни школьной юбки. И близости Хару тоже не предлагает. Он бы и слова не сказал, ему не жалко, используй на здоровье. А она и не пытается, даже не спрашивает. Хару просто любит, как и положено пятнадцатилетней девчушке. Просто хочет быть рядом, пускай даже любимый больше похож на живого мертвеца и глаза у него холодные, такие же, как и тощие руки. Но Хару их согреет. Ей не жалко своего тепла.

Тсунаёши продолжает стрелять по команде. Стреляет на время, стреляет на точность, стреляет с закрытыми глазами, стреляет из-за спины. Реборн просто издевается над мальчишкой, которому всё равно. Опоздал на секунду, заколебался — получай пинок в живот. Промахнулся — целуйся с грязным полом, обнимайся со стеной. А они холодные, твёрдые и разбивают лицо в кровь. Хару же наоборот, целует так мягко, так нежно, и обнимает тоже тёплыми-тёплыми руками. Но Тсунаёши не скучает, просто сравнивает.

А она встречает его, вновь задержавшегося допоздна, у калитки, в его же тапочках, которые он никогда не носит, искренне охает на избитый вид, взволнованно выгибает брови и поджимает губы. Хватает его лицо, вытирает с губы кровь и неловко касается синяков. Тсунаёши не шипит, не скалится, просто ждёт, пока она успокоится и послушно идёт в дом. Хару заставляет его снять грязную одежду и он, наконец-то, спустя долгое время надевает пижаму. А она чистая, приятная на ощупь и пахнет лавандой. Хару протирает его лицо и руки антисептиками, клеит пластыри и целует в лоб. Он не ребёнок, но пускай заботится. Ему не жалко.

Она выключает свет и уходит. Сегодня не остаётся. Тсунаёши потирает ноги ступнями и ворочается. Одеяло холодное, и он сам холодный, как труп. Не спит почти до полуночи, потом о чём-то думает и засыпает. На утро так и не вспомнил, когда уснул и про что размышлял. И Хару тоже почему-то не вспомнила, что всегда встречала его утром и провожала в школу. Тсунаёши не обижается, ему всё равно, просто стоит у калитки с минуту и смотрит за поворот. Привычка. Идёт сам и не слышит топота ног за спиной.

— Прости, Тсуна-сан, я проспала! — смеётся она, врезавшись в его спину, и хватается тонкими пальцами за светлый пиджак. И улыбается, извиняясь, тоже ярко-ярко, так, что солнце над головой блекнет. Тсунаёши кивает и широко зевает. Сегодня он навряд ли уже спокойно уснёт.

Хару машет ему ладошкой, поправляя сумку на плече, и убегает в свою школу. В престижное заведение, между прочим. И такие хорошие девочки, как она, не должны ходить под ручку с таким наследником мафиозной семьи, как он. Но Тсунаёши всё равно. И Хару тоже совсем не хорошая девочка. Хорошие девочки спят ночью в своих кроватях и обнимают мягкие игрушки, а не холодных, как лёд, мальчиков. И родители хороших девочек тоже следят за ними, как за фарфоровыми, чтобы не дай Бог, никто не разбил. Хару просто странная, странная яркая девочка, но никак не хорошая, никак не фарфоровая, и Тсунаёши разбивать её тоже незачем.

Хару любит его, а он её — нет. Но ему не жалко, пускай носит розовые очки на носу, они ей так идут. Пускай громко смеётся и ночует у него в комнате. Пускай целует, куда хочет, и, когда хочет, обнимает. Для единственного человека, что так тепло смотрит на него и греет его холодные руки, ему совершенно не жалко.

Тсунаёши снова идёт на заброшенный завод, толкает заплесневелые двери и морщится от проникающей в лёгкие пыли. На этот раз пистолет он принёс с собой, старенький, отцовский, валявшийся забытым на чердаке. Реборна нет и не будет. Тсунаёши стреляет пару раз в пыль, проверяет, и направляет дуло не на привычную _«цель»_ , а в собственный висок. Он — наследник? Босс мафии? Какая чушь. Он бесполезный кусок мяса и никому вовсе не сдался. На его могилку, где-нибудь рядом с покойным дедом, пару раз в год придёт мать, и всё на этом. Конец. Правда, Хару будет приходить, будет плакать. Потом улыбаться. А потом жить, как обычная странная девочка, без него, целовать в губы того, кто будет её любить. Тсунаёши всё равно, но пусть лучше так, чем она всю жизнь будет обнимать своими тёплыми руками живой труп.

— Какая прекрасная картина, — звучат у него за спиной ленивые аплодисменты. Юноша не оборачивается, лишь выворачивает руку и стреляет вслепую. — Промахнулся.

Тсунаёши шаркает подошвой, становится в пол-оборота и снова стреляет, снова не смотрит.

— Я могу так оскорбиться, наследник. — Тсунаёши недовольно цокает языком, поднимая уставший взгляд на его нежеланного свидетеля. Не ушёл после предупредительных — значит по делу. — Знаешь, самоубийство — это грех, а я человек религиозный. — Мужчина сделал шаг, два вперёд, прикладывая чистые ладони к груди, будто проповедник. Юноша не двигался, но и руку с оружием не отпустил. Его уже порядком успело утомить это представление. — Хочешь помогу? — положил он жилистую ладонь на его хлипкое плечо, будто давний знакомый. Тсунаёши бы скривился, будь его лицо чуть более подвижным для подобного. — Тебе — желанная смерть, мне — плюсик в личное дело и вознаграждение. Согласен? — протянул ему руку для заключения сделки, уже готовый взять в неё чемодан, заполненный зелёными купюрами за убийство главного претендента на пост босса Вонголы. Мужчина ухмыльнулся. Пускай его тренирует сам Реборн, мальчишка-суицидник не годится не то что на роль мафиозного лидера, даже заместителем своего отца вряд ли станет с такими-то амбициями. А Тсунаёши не сводил холодного взгляда с сощурившихся глаз напротив, смотрел долго и пристально. Давяще молчал, резко дёрнул плечом и выстрелил. Наёмник выругался, не ожидал, и метнулся в сторону от него, сжимая истекающую кровью ладонь с дыркой от пули.

Реборн пообещал достать его с того света, если какая-нибудь заказная шавка посмеет убить его. Сброситься со скалы самостоятельно — нет проблем. Утопиться где-нибудь в канаве — только обувь на суше оставь. Стреляй хоть в рот, хоть в лоб, только сам. Репутацию ему загубишь смертью от рук наёмника — Ад покажется райскими садами. И Реборн вбил это ему в голову вместе с пылью на этом бетонном поле. Тсунаёши, конечно, всё равно, но быть призванным с того света каким-нибудь вуду-знакомым Реборна ему тоже не сильно хочется.

— Мелкий полуяпонский выродок! — прошипел он сквозь зубы, доставая из-за пазухи начищенную новенькую Беретту и наводя её на молчащего, словно рыба, наследника. Как его бесили эти полумёртвые, будто покрытые пылью вперемешку с паутиной, глаза. Ему казалось, что мальчишка издевался над ним, считал пустым местом, надменно игнорируя. Савада был тощим и нескладным, посмотришь — спутаешь с вешалкой. Но так пробирал своим холодным безразличием, источая ауру своего отца и учителя. Да, его не в прятки играть учили. Его учили убивать. И тощие руки у него словно не пистолет держали, а ручку, сподручно и привычно. Мальчишка-суицидник был сам готов принять пулю, поэтому и стрелять ему было так же легко. И от этого наёмник дрожал от злости, сильнее сжимая толстыми пальцами пистолет, морщил губы и нос, разъярённо дыша через широко раскрытые ноздри. А лицо напротив, как назло, так совершенно и не изменилось, ни один мускул не дрогнул. Юноша даже почти не моргал.

Выстрел себя ждать не заставил, промахнулся, разве что. Но второй выбил из молодых рук оружие. Третий зацепил щёку, из которой кровь вытекала маленьким водопадом. Но ему будто не впервой. Смешно даже. Тсунаёши умел стрелять и уворачиваться, а ещё терпеть боль. И всё благодаря тектоническим усилиям Реборна. Юноша окинул взглядом вход, к которому отлетел его пистолет и пропустил пулю, тут же влетевшую ему в плечо. Репетитор бы его за такое подвесил где-нибудь головой вниз, даже не пожалел бы денег и отвёз к Токийской башне. Но его здесь не было, и Тсунаёши на этот раз стиснул зубы и скрючился от рваной боли, ударяясь коленями о бетонный пол. Он только выглядит как живой труп, так просто ему не отделаться. Мужчина рассмеялся, подходя ближе и расставляя руки в стороны, будто ему рукоплескала видимая только ему толпа.

— «Клоун», — пронеслось в голове у Тсунаёши, к которой тут же приставили холодное дуло. А поцелуи у Хару были теплее в тысячу раз. Он, конечно, не скучал, просто сравнивал.

— Бум, — вылетело из-под ухмыляющихся губ. Тсунаёши глаза не закрыл, сжигает ледяным взглядом до конца. Полуразбитые окна задребезжали от выстрела, птицы испуганно загаркали, вырываясь из переплетений крон деревьев и срывая листву. В стихающем природном переполохе прозвучал ещё один. Потом ещё. И ещё. Ноги в лакированных туфлях подкосились, а мужчина не успел даже обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на своего палача, заваливаясь на живот. Пять кровоточащих дырок в спине — мгновенный приговор.

А Тсунаёши не может отвести глаз, смотрит как-то рассеянно и одновременно в одну точку. Ему будто сняли паутину с ресниц, протёрли линзы радужки от пыли. А Хару всё продолжала в оцепенении нажимать на курок и смотреть беспокойными щёлочками на растекающуюся лужу крови. Щёлкающий звук заполнил всё пространство вокруг, а потом пистолет выпал из её дрожащих рук, и сама Хару тоже упала на пыльный пол, разбивая чистые коленки в кровь. Тсунаёши волок свои ватные ноги, шаркая подошвой и волоча за собой пыльный шлейф. Он присел рядом с ней, всё ещё держась за окровавленное плечо и изучая измятое в испуганной гримасе побледневшее лицо.

— Тсуна-сан… — её голос дрогнул и сорвался на плач, когда она подняла на него свои тревожные глаза. — Ты живой. Живой… — Хару вцепилась в его рубашку дрожащими пальцами и вжалась в него, будто укутываясь в плед, пытаясь спрятаться от ночных монстров. Но монстров вокруг не было. Или… или действительно были? Только вот тогда — теперь она в их числе. — Он хотел убить тебя?..

— Я его тоже, — произнёс он спокойно, будто сообщал ей о очередном заваленном тесте.

— Слава богу… живой… — Хару замычала, рвано дёргая плечами и роняя на его ключицы свои слёзы. Они будто обжигали его холодное тело, оставляя после себя не солёные дорожки, а полоски ожогов. Тсунаёши никак не мог прийти в себя, даже его рана, казалось, почти не болела, почти не ныла, напоминая о себе. Он приобнял её за плечи, поглаживая по спине и мягко врезаясь щекой во вьющиеся волосы. Тсунаёши держал её крепко, сжимал в кольце своих рук дрожащий испуганный комок и не мог поверить. Хару убила. Хару убила, обожгла пальцы о холодный металл и замарала свои чистые руки кровью, чтобы он выжил. Единственное светлое существо в его тусклом мире, единственное бескорыстно любящее его и дарящее ему такую яркую тёплую улыбку, убило ради него. Она одна смотрела на него, как на человека, а не вещь, одна так нежно обнимала его и целовала, согревая холодные щёки, и её розовые очки, которые ей так шли, разбились вдребезги, упав вместе с пистолетом из её тёплых-тёплых рук. Тсунаёши всё равно, но так не хотелось ему, чтобы на эти щёки, что всегда должны были быть румяными, падали слёзы. Ему ничего было не жалко для единственного любящего его человека. А теперь она взяла грех на свою чистую душу, именно потому что беззаветно любила его.

Тсунаёши поднял её лицо, обхватывая своими ладонями, и, игнорируя пульсирующую боль в плече, поцеловал. Сомкнул их губы, чувствуя на своих солёный вкус, раздражающий холодную нежную кожу. Поцелуй без любви, но ему всё равно, пусть так, если она прекратит плакать. Хару удивлённо распахнула покрасневшие глаза, не отстранилась, но что-то приглушённо замычала. Но Тсунаёши всё равно, пускай она всё забудет. Пускай не смотрит на окровавленный труп позади. Пускай не вспоминает, как держала оружие в нежных руках. Так ведь часто делают в кино, верно? Девушки всегда смолкали и успокаивались, будто мир вокруг них не был в огне. Простой поцелуй настолько действенен, пускай и целовать ему гораздо труднее, чем держать пистолет. И всё-таки, Тсунаёши кажется, что губы у неё стали холоднее и руки обнимают не так, как раньше. И всё вокруг вдруг стало неправильным, таким же остывшим, как он. Но Хару не будет тереть свои ладони мылом, смывая с них чужую кровь. Он это сделает. Тсунаёши сделает это за неё.

/ / /

— Тсуна-сан! — И всё же улыбалась она всё так же ярко, затмевая солнце над головой. Хару взяла его руку, переплетая свои вновь тёплые пальцы с его холодными. — Идём? — спрашивает она, заглядывая в уставшее лицо.

— Идём, — поправляет он привычную школьную сумку. Правда, сегодня в школе они не появятся. Реборн найдёт вместо ученика труп. А к вечеру домой ни один из них не вернётся. Тсунаёши всё равно, поэтому пускай мафия и их разборки катятся в Тартарары, туда же, куда и тот наёмник. А руки у Хару тёплые-тёплые, и держать их гораздо приятнее, чем пистолет. Ему совершенно не жалко сбежать из города, сжимая их.


	2. акт второй

В маленькой комнате на втором этаже общежития живут два убийцы. Один — поневоле, другой — потому что ему всё равно. Хару всё так же любит Тсунаёши, а он её — нет. Но это не мешает им жить вместе в бегах уже почти месяц.

Они всё так же спят полностью одетые на одной кровати, и Хару всё так же прижимается к нему во сне, грея его шею своим размеренным дыханием. Ничего почти не изменилось, разве что и купаются они теперь вместе. Хару смеётся, упираясь своими ступнями о его, щекоча голые пятки и плескается в него тёплой водой. Вместе мыться выгоднее, быстрее и теплей, ведь иначе кому-то придётся сидеть в остывшей ванне. Компромисс нашли быстро. Тсунаёши всё равно, а потому Хару в полной безопасности. Разве что шампунь иногда глаза щипет и поскользнуться на плитке легко. Им жить так очень удобно, и их всё устраивает.

Хару всё так же обнимает его, если не ещё теплее и так же целует, если не ещё нежнее. Только Тсунаёши теперь тоже целует её. Правда у Хару поцелуи такие же простые — в холодные щёки и лоб, а у него, как первый — в губы. Она целует с любовью, а он — без. У неё губы тёплые, у него — ледяные. Зачем целует — непонятно. Тсунаёши всё равно, а Хару не против.

Он работает кассиром в местном круглосуточном на две смены, раз через раз. Школы нет и не будет больше, а за комнату платить надо. И продукты покупать тоже надо. И его это более чем устраивает. Он живёт спокойно, как и всегда хотел. Правда, захваченный пистолет всё-таки пару раз пригодился.

Тсунаёши хлопает входной дверью и закрывает её на ключ. Хару просит говорить его «я дома», а он забывает и бурчит привычное:

— Я вернулся. — Когда видит её.

Она не злится, так же ярко улыбается, затмевая свет лампочек и обнимает его на пороге, ещё не успевшего скинуть кроссовки. Он не голоден, но ест карри, которое она недавно приготовила. В животе тепло, но от её счастливого взгляда в разы теплее. Хару шьёт, но чаще вяжет из дешёвой пряжи, машинки у неё нет, но спицы Тсунаёши добыл. Она продаёт вязанные её тёплыми руками такие же тёплые шапки, шарфы и свитера, ведь не хочет оставлять всё на него одного. Два пятнадцатилетних убийцы неплохо справляются с самостоятельной жизнью.

— Тсуна-сан, ванна готова! — кричит ему Хару и он слышит задорные всплески воды. — Раздевайся быстрее, пока тепло! — подгоняет она его и прячет нос под водой, грея конечности. Её уши красные-красные, как и коленки, локти и кончики пальцев. Тсунаёши вздыхает, снимая одежду, и садится в другой конец ванны — на его привычное место. Вода прозрачная и горячая, распаренный воздух создаёт приятную обволакивающую духоту, и промёрзшее тело пробирает от этой влажной теплоты. Ступни Хару привычно опираются о его, немного щекоча над пятками, а маленькие волны разбиваются об их размякшие тела. Тсунаёши всё равно на её голые руки и белую, с тонкими переплетениями синих вен грудь, прикрытую острыми коленками, а Хару почти не обращает внимания на его тощие ноги и грудную клетку с выпирающими из-под тонкой кожи рёбрами. Их невинная идиллия то ли слишком по-детски наивна, то ли слишком по-взрослому спокойна.

Хару сидит у Тсунаёши между ног, и он вытирает её мокрые волосы. Ему кажется, что уже пора откладывать деньги на фен, а ей наоборот, так больше нравится. Правда расчёсывает он их неумело, путается пальцами в тёмных локонах, а Хару беззлобно смеётся. Она же трёт полотенцем быстро-быстро и ему порой кажется, что у него голова оторвётся, но ему всё равно. А расчёсывает Хару мягче, чем он и гораздо приятнее, расчёска в её руках аккуратно проводит по небрежно подстриженным волосам, и Тсунаёши почти засыпает, размякший после ванны в такой умиротворяющей полутишине. Но она легонько тормошит за плечо и предлагает подстричь его отросшие кончики и чёлку. Тсунаёши всё равно, но он соглашается.

— Только завтра, — зевает и ложится на бок, закрывая уставшие глаза. Хару бежит тёплыми пятками по холодному полу и выключает свет. Потом почти что запрыгивает ему под бок, заставляя пружины громко заскрипеть. Тсунаёши недовольно открывает один глаз и смотрит на улыбающееся лицо. И целует в растянутые губы своими холодными. Хару привыкла, она любит эти прохладные поцелуи, они ей милее, чем горячие могли бы когда-либо быть. Она целует любя, Тсунаёши — нет. У Хару губы тёплые-тёплые, и целуют они остывшие щёки и лоб мягко и нежно. Ей своего тепла не жалко, пускай Тсунаёши забирает его своими бледными морозными губами. А Хару переплетает их ноги, хватается тонкими пальцами за футболку и вдыхает его такой родной, такой приятный запах. Тсунаёши кладёт ладонь ей на спину, прижимает к себе чуть ближе и закрывает уставшие глаза. Им не нужно даже одеяла, они сами укрывают друг друга руками. Им и без того тепло.

За окном тишина, маленькие белые звёздочки небрежно рассыпаны по тёмному небу, как блестяшки на чёрной бумаге. Только изредка ветер глухо воет и врезается в закрытые стеклянные окна, да машины дребезжат моторами и в одиночестве стремятся куда-то посреди ночи. За стенкой переругиваются соседи, и Тсунаёши закрывает уши Хару, чтобы она не проснулась от приглушённых голосов за его спиной. К ней всегда сон приходит быстрее, чем к нему, хотя и кажется, что всё должно быть наоборот. Тсунаёши уставший и бессонный, Хару энергичная и легко засыпающая. Может дело снова в том, что она любит, а он — нет? Непонятно. Возможно. Но у Хару руки такие тёплые, и вся она тоже такая же тёплая и мягкая, поэтому Тсунаёши всё равно, что Морфей опаздывает с приглашением в своё царство. Ему не жалко, он подождёт.

/ / /

Тсунаёши засыпает поздно и просыпается рано. Хару крепко держит его во сне, а он тщетно пытается расцепить её тонкие пальцы и не разбудить. Но она всё-таки просыпается, а он вздыхает. Хару мычит что-то, медленно разлепляет глаза, говорит:

— Доброе утро, Тсуна-сан, — и чмокает его в отросшую чёлку. Они лежат ещё пять минут, лениво собираясь с силами, и наконец встают. Хару идёт в его великоватых тапочках, а он — босиком. В ванной у них яркий стаканчик с двумя дешёвыми щётками: у Хару — оранжевая, у Тсунаёши — зелёная. Горьковатая паста жжёт язык и губы, бодрит и заставляет побыстрее шевелить рукой. У Хару щётка уже вся пушистая, а у Тсунаёши — всего пару небрежных щетинок. Она улыбается ему начищенными зубками, так свежо, так ярко, затмевая свет, отражённый в зеркале. Мокрая чёлка и пару передних прядок вьются ещё сильнее, прилипая к разрумянившемуся от холодной воды лицу. Тсунаёши бросает ей махровое полотенце и продолжает сонно чистить зубы.

Как ни странно, кружки у них тоже две — тоже оранжевая, и тоже зелёная. Тсунаёши пьёт кофе по акции, но даже его горький вкус никак не пробудит его окончательно. Хару отпивает из его кружки немного и кривится, высовывая обожжённый язык. Безумно горько, ни кристаллика сахара. Она не понимает, как он может пить такую гадость. У Хару в кружке — чёрный чай, с бодрящим ярким кусочком лимона и двумя ложками сахара. Только вот он немного остывает, пока она собирает Тсунаёши бенто. Он столько раз просил её не делать этого, работает ведь в продуктовом, но Хару непреклонна. А он что? Ему всё равно. Её еда всё-таки вкусней.

Тсунаёши пятнадцать, и он работает, чтобы содержать свою _«семью»_. Иногда ему кажется, что он уже женат, правда, детей ему совсем не хочется. Но лучше пусть будет так, подобная жизнь, пусть и почти что в бегах, ему нравится больше, чем запах крови в пыльной заброшке. А _«дома»_ у него всегда чисто, и старенькие полы натёрты до скрипа, и одежда всегда выстиранная и пахнет вкусно, ни пылинки в воздухе, и дышать там Тсунаёши в сто раз легче. И вообще, тепло там. В тысячу раз теплее. А ещё там его ждёт Хару. И она тоже в миллиарды раз теплее, чем мёртвые тела. И мягче, и нежнее, и обнимает когда захочет, и целует где хочет. Тсунаёши всё-равно, но Хару лучше, чем всё, что осталось позади. Хару вообще лучше, чем всё, что у него было.

Тсунаёши идёт _«домой»_ поздно, провожает сумерки, наблюдая за тем, как вспыхивают фонари над головой. Ярко, конечно, и свет у них тёплый, но сейчас его встретит у порога Хару и тут же затмит. Тсунаёши шаркает подошвой, устало поднимает ноги на ступеньки и идёт. Он хлопает дверью и почти вспоминает сказать _«я дома»_ , которое так с него просила Хару. Но с губ срывается только горькое и непривычно грубое:

— Нашли, суки.

Тсунаёши не снимает потёртых кроссовок и не вздыхает на привычные объятия. Он не узнаёт Хару. У его Хару глаза, словно искорки, большие и добрые, а не эти стеклянные пустые шарики. У его Хару щёки румяные-румяные и кожа совершенно не такая нездоровая — бело-синяя. У его Хару постоянно улыбка на лице и небольшие морщинки в уголках губ от частого смеха и он уверен в том, что крови на них никогда не бывало. И уж точно дырок в груди и пуль внутри у неё тоже не было. Это не его Хару, это какая-то другая хорошая фарфоровая девочка, которую кто-то разбил. И руки у неё тоже должны быть тёплые-тёплые, а не леденяще холодные, как у него. Тсунаёши хотел попросить её улыбнуться, но он ведь не сумасшедший. Ему очень хотелось сказать Смерти — _«мне всё равно»_ , но здравый смысл закрывает ему рот своими сухими тощими пальцами. Его Хару больше не встанет, больше не обнимет, не улыбнётся, не поцелует. Его Хару больше нет.

Но Тсунаёши всё равно, он берёт одеяло, которым они никогда не укрывались, и укутывает в него Хару. Она не должна быть холодной, не должна быть холоднее, чем он. Тсунаёши поднимает пропитавшийся кровью комок, укладывая в свои тощие руки и уходит, оставляя дверь открытой. На их кровати валяется недовязанный свитер, на кухне кипит уже час чайник, а в ванной стоят две разноцветные щётки. Часы идут так же, и свет остался включённым. Всё осталось там таким же. Только без Хару и с кровавой лужей в прихожей.

Тсунаёши идёт на ватных ногах, спотыкается о мелкие камни на дороге, сильнее цепляясь за одеяло, и идёт дальше. Идёт один. На другой стороне дороги проходит компания под градусом и звучно смеётся. Тсунаёши всё равно. А у Хару смех был нежнее и звонче. Когда он доходит до скрипучих чугунных ворот, то просто стоит там. То ли ждёт, то ли слишком устал. К нему с фонарём подходит сторож, встревоженный тёмным силуэтом.

— Чего надо? — произносит он с опаской, щурится, приоткрывая ворота, костлявыми сухими руками.

— Копай, старик, — смотрит на него Тсунаёши с пыльным взглядом, как у мёртвой рыбы, брошенной и забытой под столом. Сторож дёргается, наконец замечая молоденькую девчонку, укутанную в пропитанное кровью одеяло у него на руках. Только не живую уже. — Копай. — Дуло пистолета у лба заставляет пожившего немало мужчину тревожно сглотнуть.

Старик копает. Тсунаёши стоит над ним, и Хару из рук не отпускает. Она сейчас должна была уже спать, обнимая его, тихо сопеть ему в шею и изредка елозить на простыни. А не кутаться в это чёртово одеяло, бездыханно сложив ладони на животе. У Тсунаёши руки промёрзли до костей и скрючились, как деревянные ветки. Лицо у него, как маска пластмассовая. Белое, холодное, неживое.

— Ты её убил? — кряхтит сторож, наполовину стоя в земле, то и дело с опаской посматривая наверх. Мальчишка жутко молчит, смотрит на девочку и не двигается. Точно ещё один мертвец.

— Да. — Старик смотрит в эти пустые юные глаза и не верит им. Врёт. Трупная мерзлота от этих детей пробирала всё его сухое дряблое тело до дрожи. Менее жутко никак не становилось, зато понятнее — да. Мальчишка не убивал, просто свихнулся от горя. Бывает. И Тсунаёши всё равно. Ему настолько всё равно, что даже затёкшие до спазменных уколов ноги послушно продолжают твёрдо держать его на земле. Он почти не моргает, всё смотрит на бледную Хару. Глаза он ей закрыл и, кажется, что она просто крепко спит. Но простреленное сердце не бьётся в груди. Такое искреннее, единственное в мире любящее его сердце мертво.

— А гроб? — говорит он, потирая запыхавшееся лицо, и облокачивается на ржавую лопату. Мальчишка скользит по земле и аккуратно кладёт на неё мёртвое тело. У него язык не поворачивается назвать Хару этим грубым, будто оскорбительным, _«трупом»_.

— Не нужен.

Хару не нужна эта душная клетка, ей и без того дышать уже нечем. А земля до тошноты холодная, только Тсунаёши всё равно холоднее. У Хару поцелуи были тёплые-тёплые, а губы мягкие и нежные, и целовала она его остывшие щёки с любовью. А он целует её — без. Без любви, без жизни, без всего, что в нём когда-либо было, кроме внутренней мерзлоты. И губы у Хару теперь даже холоднее, чем когда-либо были у него. И вся она теперь ледяная, замёрзшая окончательно. Мёртвая. А Тсунаёши живительно греть не умеет, только забирать её тепло. Потому что для него Хару его никогда не было жалко.

— Закапывай, — говорит Тсунаёши, вылезая из ямы. Старик, вздыхая, снова берётся за лопату. Что ему взять с мёртвого свихнувшегося мальчишки? А девочка лежит холодная, такая же, как и земля, падающая дождём на неё. Тсунаёши уходит, не бросает последнего взгляда на неё. Ему нужно помыть свои руки в чьей-нибудь крови.

А Реборн смотрит на могилы, опираясь на чугунную решётку и курит, выпуская дым, прошедший через полные никотина лёгкие. Мужчина стоял тут, прекрасно вписываясь в атмосферу со своим чёрным костюмом и лакированными туфлями. Он будто всё это время следовал за мёртвыми детишками по пятам и просто ждал возвращения ученика с _«похорон»_.

— Ты так хорошо спрятался, и мы опоздали, — произносит Реборн, сминая в руках сигарету, от которой красные окурки падают на кладбищенскую землю, замерзая, и тлеют. А Тсунаёши весь в крови. Чужой. В остывшей крови Хару. Он достаёт старенький пистолет, который в мягких девичьих руках стал его спасением, и с силой выбрасывает. Кидает далеко, куда-то за мраморные памятники, в лабиринт из надгробий.

— Где? — сипит он, шаркая подошвой по земле.

— Тебя ищут. Скоро будут здесь, — разводит руками Реборн. Тсунаёши требовательно вытягивает ладонь и даже не смотрит на него. Глаза спрятаны под отросшей челкой, которую Хару не успела подстричь. Мужчина вздыхает, но новенький пистолет достаёт и кладёт в пропитанные кровью пальцы. — Сам?

— Сам. — Тсунаёши снимает предохранитель и минует чугунные ворота, идёт по пыльной дороге, словно призрак. Словно мстительный дух. Жаворонки уже щебетали, просыпаясь вместе с зарёй. Светлеющее бледное небо проглотило несколько выстрелов, а птицы взметнулись, испуганные нарушенной привычной могильной тишиной. Тсунаёши всё-равно. Ему всё равно на четыре трупа с дырками в груди у его ног. Они были не достойны сердца, которое безбожно _у неё_ отобрали.

— Может же, когда захочет, — хмыкает Реборн, достаёт ещё одну сигарету и затягивается.

/ / /

— Цветы? — произносит Тсунаёши, смотря на усыпанную яркими голубыми васильками землю. У Хару когда-то было такого же цвета летнее платье. Оно ей шло почти так же, как и розовые очки.

— Ни памятника, ни досточки с именем. Хоть что-то девчушке нужно было, а то затопчут же. — Старик смотрит на юношу в строгом костюме, а потом переводит грустный взгляд на такую неправильную, но от того прекрасную невинную могилку. Будто просто солнечная маленькая полянка с цветами и не человек там вовсе похоронен. — Любил её?

— Нет, — Тсунаёши отвечал скупо и честно. Трогательной истории от него не услышат.

— Чего тогда приходишь? — старик прикрыл глаз и как-то недовольно поджал сухие губы, изучая безразличное мраморное лицо. Почти как тот третий памятник в пятом ряду.

— Она меня любила. — Тсунаёши закрыл уставшие глаза и под удивлённый вздох сторожа упал на землю, словно на свою же кровать. Рухнул прямо на эти яркие голубые цветки.

— Тфу на тебя! — выругался старик, плюнув себе за плечо. — Сумасшедший мальчишка… — и ушёл, оставляя юношу наедине с его мёртвой девчушкой.

Тсунаёши зарылся пальцами в лепестки, изучая их от оснований до самых кончиков. Такие яркие, такие маленькие. Цветом, как утреннее небо и даже ещё краше. А лепестки теплей, чем его сухие холодные руки. Будто снова Хару переплетает их пальцы, согревая своими тёплыми и мягкими. И трава щекочет щёку, нежно, словно снова она его целует своими любящими губами. Но живая Хару всё равно была теплей. Тсунаёши на пару мгновений кажется, что вот-вот прозвучит щелчок и выключится свет, маленькие ноги тихо затопочут по половицам и заскрипит матрас, тонкие пальцы схватятся за его рубашку и ноги переплетутся с чужими. Но ему только кажется.

— На цветы не наступай, — произносит он, не отводя взгляда от жгущих холодные глаза васильков.

— Сам же валяешься, Тсунаёши-кун, — мягким задорным баритоном произносят чуть в стороне. — Проводишь время с любимой?

— Я её не любил, — почти что шипит он сквозь зубы. И смотрит на улыбающееся спокойное лицо, как умирающий волк. И в глотку не вцепиться и не сбежать — лапы в капканах. Только глаза скалятся сужеными щелочками. — Ты обещал, что она будет жить.

— Она жила, — разводит руками мужчина, сообщая очевидную вещь. — Если ты хотел, чтобы она _не умирала_ , нужно было немного по другому формулировать свои желания. Не ты должен был _любить её_ , а она — _не любить тебя_. Тогда всё может быть и вышло бы по другому.

— Я её не любил, — выделяя каждое слово, медленно отчеканил Тсунаёши. Его мёртвые глаза впились в человека напротив, будто хотели забрать с собой в Ад.

— Ох нет же, глупый Тсунаёши-кун! — рассмеялся он, открывая свои сощуренные фиалковые глаза. — Ты просто снова вбил небесам в голову, что не любишь её. К нелюбимым не приходят на могилы вот _так_. И при жизни не сбегают вместе с ними куда-то в глушь. Но по сравнению с прошлым разом ведь лучше, не так ли? — улыбается молодой мужчина, поправляя свои белоснежные рукава.

— Ты обманул меня, Бьякуран. — Тсунаёши почти что рычит, но с земли не встаёт, не скалится.

— Нет же, — выдыхает он. — Но какая разница? Всё равно ты начнёшь всё сначала.

Тсунаёши отвернулся и закрыл свои уставшие глаза, проводя сухими холодными пальцами по небесным лепесткам и в последний раз вдыхая их робкий аромат. Умереть на них ему не жалко. Птицы беспокойно закричали, вырываясь из скрюченных веток деревьев и срывая с них бледную могильную листву. Выстрел в тишине прозвучал, словно взрыв, проносясь эхом мимо надгробий и растворяясь у ворот.

— Какая верность друг другу. Это уже становится скучно. — Бьякуран убрал за пазуху пистолет и снисходительно хмыкнул. Бросив принесённые им ослепительно белые лилии в руки юноше, ушёл, повернувшись спиной к окрашенным красным цветам. — Может, обрадовать Юни-чан в следующий раз хэппиэндом?


End file.
